


Timeshare

by Eldritch



Category: Aladdin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Two to Tangle." Aladdin isn't happy about situation. Mozenrath isn't either, but at least he's keeping himself amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeshare

Turning the mirror around didn't help. It just meant that Aladdin didn't have anywhere in particular to focus his rage. So he'd decided to leave it facing outward, even if it meant having to view what had become of his reflection. He glanced at it morosely.

"What's this? Awww, is the big hero feeling sorry for himself? Does he need his blankie?"

And it was easier to deal with Mozenrath's constant prattle when he could pretend it wasn't coming out of his own mouth. As easy as dealing with the man ever was, anyway. Aladdin glared at the snickering sorcerer in the mirror. "Shut it, Mozenrath."

Mozenrath spread his hands -- Aladdin's hands --  in a disinterested shrug. "Now, now. Let's play nice. I'm not exactly happy to be here, either."

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Aladdin asked, narrowing his eyes. "My body?"

"I wasn't counting on having a_ roommate_. That's what I get for signing the lease without evicting the riffraff first, I suppose," Mozenrath drawled.

There was a choking laugh from the darkened corner where Xerxes had taken refuge from Aladdin's fists and Mozenrath's throttling. "Riffraff," the eel hissed.

Aladdin tried to ignore it. "Look, as soon as the others are ready, we're going to go find that elixir of yours. And you'd better hope you move fast once you get your body back, or--"

"Or _what_?" Mozenrath smirked, leaning forward until Aladdin's face was nearly touching the cool glass of the mirror. "Don't tell me you're upset about the things you said while you were under my influence. Gosh, you even made an _advance_ on the Princess! Hold me, Xerxes, I feel faint."

The eel chortled again, emerging from its hiding place to snake around Aladdin's waist in a mockery of a caress. "Princess angry," it agreed, before flying upwards to settle at the top of the mirror.

"If you lay a hand on Jasmine--" Aladdin began, then stopped, frustrated. It was next to impossible to come up with a good threat against someone currently sharing his body. "Why do you care about that, anyway? I thought you were married to your work."

Somehow, Mozenrath's gleeful laugh sounded even more unhinged than usual when it came from Aladdin's own throat. "Oh," the sorcerer purred, "you know me, Aladdin. I'm always up for anything that gets a _rise_ out of you." For a brief, bone-chilling second, their shared, gauntlet-clad hand brushed low over the front of Aladdin's pants before withdrawing. "Besides, how else am I going to amuse myself while I wait for your silly little friends to prepare for our excursion?"

"Like I said, you could try shutting up for a change," Aladdin growled from between clenched teeth, and willing himself to ignore Mozenrath's even stranger than usual brand of taunting.

Mozenrath pursed his lips and brought the palms of his hands together, steepling his fingers. "And miss the delightful sound of my voice echoing around the empty space inside your head? _Never_."

From the crown of the mirror, Xerxes grinned like a crazed gargoyle and joined his master in his laughter.


End file.
